PAIN
by Jael 101
Summary: Randy has been into drugs and his wife doesn't know about it...will this brake them up or bring them closer?
1. Chapter 1

Randy and Ashleigh are married. They are on the road with the WWE. Randy is one of many stars working for the WWE. He is a fan favorite, and person every girl would love to have. Ashleigh wasn't a superstar, Randy met her on the road at one of the events he was spending some time alone and ran into her latterly and they hit it off right away. So she went on the road with him, and about 6 moths later they got married. She was there for him and he was there for her. But one thing Ashleigh didn't know was Randy was using storides. Randy has been using storides to mask his pain and his growth. He wanted to be at the top of his game, and he only felt like he could do that with some help, the problem is storides a not a loud to be used in the sport and if his friends or Ashleigh finds out he will get kicked out for a few mouths if not forever….so he did it in secret.

Randy just got done fighting in the ring agenst Cena, and he went back stage and was still upset, he did win but still didn't feel for filled. Ashleigh was trying to talk to him but he wouldn't have it, he kept on walking around and was angry.

Finally Ashleigh just gave up and said, "FINE…I AM DONE!!" and he walked away.

After about 15 mines of this, Randy finally calmed down enough to go and fined Ashleigh who was talking to Cena and Candice.

Randy walked up to them: Hi

Cane/Candice/Ashleigh: Hi

Ashleigh: So you ok now Randy?

Randy: Yeah!! (With a shrug)

Ashleigh just looked at him knowing he was holding something back but didn't know what it was. The four of them talk for a few mines and decided to go back to the hotel so they can get ready to leave in the morning for Washington DC. Randy and Ashleigh have one hotel room and John and Candice have their own room just down the hall. Many of the wrestlers stay in the same hotel. The wrestlers are normally too wined up to sleep right away so they all go down to the pool area or weight room. Randy didn't want to go swimming or anything, so he stayed in the room while Ashleigh, Cena and Candice, with many others went to the pool area and weight room. Ashleigh and Candice were in the hot tub with Cody, Mr. Kennedy.

Candice: So, what is going on with Randy?

Ashleigh: I have no idea, every time I try to talk to him; he tells me nothing is wrong.

Candice: You have to keep on him, one thing I know about wresting boys is they keep things inside, you have to keep in him.

Ashleigh: I know...

Just them John walks up and puts his feet in the hot water

John: Hey, everyone!

Cody and Mr. Kennedy: Hey... John

Candice and Ashleigh: Hey...John...

John: What's going on?

Cody and Mr. Kennedy don't respond to him they go back to their conversation

Ashleigh: John, what do you think I should do???

John: (confused) about what??

Candice interrupts Ashleigh before she could get the words out "about Randy"

John: What about him??

Ashleigh: I'm worried about him. He hasn't been acting like himself; he seems angry all the time.

John knew what she was talking about, Randy and Cena were the best of friends. He could also tell a change in him but didn't think much of it at first. Ashleigh knew John know something but when she asked him he just didn't say anything to her. Cena knew Randy had has some problems with drugs in the past but thought he wasn't on them anymore, now he knows different. Ashleigh looked at the lock on the wall and it said 3:00 AM...

Ashleigh: Oh... my

John: What (he turned)

Ashleigh: It's 3 AM I need to get some sleep.

Ashleigh got out of the hot tub and started to dry off.

John: You know if something is wrong I am sure Randy will talk to you, just give him time.

Ashleigh: I know, I just hate it when he just holds everything in, you know, at some point he will brake and it will not be good.

As Ashleigh was talking to John and Candice about him, Randy was upstairs in their room and he went off and broke the bathroom merrier. After he realized what he did, he just left it be and went to sleep. He didn't want to wait for Ashleigh; so he turned off all the lights and went to bed. When Ashleigh got in the room it was all dark and she didn't want to wake him so she left them off and unknown to her about the bathroom, she changed her clouths and got into bed. Randy was already in bed sleeping and so she just feel asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Randy was up with the sun and was already gone to lift weights. Ashleigh didn't hear him get up and Randy didn't even tell her he was leaving. When she did wake up Randy was gone. She knew what he does in the morning getting ready and things so she didn't think much of it. All their stuff was already packed when Ashleigh got up, this has never happened before, a pair of cloths was sitting on the chair for her to change into, and Randy's were on the other chair. She thought for a minute. She got into the shower and didn't pay attention to the broken merrier, she just got in, and after she was done with the shower it was so foggy she didn't notice it till she rubbed her hand across it and she got a small cut on her hand. After she raped it all up she her cloths and she walked around in her bra and paints, she was ready to get her make-up on in the bathroom. She got finished putting on the rest of her cloths and finished getting ready she know Randy had to have done this.

((KT Tunstall - Other Side of the World) Plays in the background))

Just then Randy walks in

Ashleigh: Randy what did you do!!

Randy: What?

Ashleigh: Hello, the bathroom merrier. (angry)

Randy: Oh..that, it was like that when we got here. (lying)

Ashleigh: No it wasn't...don't lie to me. (upset)

Ashleigh goes and finishes putting on her make-up, and then goes and puts on her shirt after it. As Ashleigh and Randy fight and argue, people out side the room in the hall can hear them. Cena was one and Cody was the other. They looked at each other, and was wondering what they were fighting about it wasn't clear but they could hear them. Just then the door opens and Ashleigh walks out. Candice walks up unknowing of what just happened.

Candice: Hey, ready to go?

Ashleigh looks at Randy through the door ((KT Tunstall - Other Side of the World) Ends in the background))

Ashleigh upset and wanting to talk just looks her and walks away, not saying a word.

Candice looks at Cody: What did I say?

Cena nocks on Randy's door, he opens it

Cena walks in a little

Cena: umm, I know this isn't any of my business but what just happened??

Randy: She saw the broken memoir.

Cena: What???

Randy: Never mind, we better go, before it gets too late.

((Green Day - Wake Me up When September Ends) Plays in the background))

Cena drops it and Randy and Cena leave. Ashleigh has already checked out and both Candice and Ashleigh are waiting by the SUVs. Randy and Cena walk up and they all decided before the bathroom merrier was broken that they would take the week and the four of them drive to Washington DC for a vacation. Candice and John got into one SUV that was John's, and Ashleigh and Randy got into their SUV they didn't talk for 2 hours Ashleigh fell asleep like always as every long car ride does. John calls Randy and asks if they need to get some gas for their car and Randy said, "yes." So they stopped at a gas station and got some, and they all took a small break and stretch, but this time they change cars, Candice and Ashleigh will ride in John's SUV and Randy and John will ride in Randy's. For the rest of the tip they drive this way. They made it to DC for dinner and they got to the hotel and put their stuff away. They changed and got ready for dinner. They ate at a local restaurant for dinner. Ashleigh was still upset but let it go, they all decided to put the past behind them and have some fun. They got there a few days before the Pay-Per-View match.

((Green Day - Wake Me up When September Ends) Ends in the background))

The next day was warm. They walked around doing the normal vacation things they went to the White House, the Washington Monument. They went to Washington's House on Wednesday. By Friday the rest of the WWE guys where at the same hotel, and the team that sets up the ring got there too. Cena, Randy, and Candice all had to go the arena to get ready for their matches. Ashleigh wasn't a wrestler so she had to find something else to do. She went to the Hotel pool outside and sat in the sun and got a tan.

This whole week Randy was normal didn't have a violent bone in his body. But once Sunday came he started to become edgy again.


	3. Chapter 3

5:30 came and everyone started to the arena to get their on time.

John fought before Randy, John won his match while John was wrestling Randy disappeared. Candice had to leave to get herself ready.

About 45 minutes pass and then all of a sudden Ashleigh hears Randy's music play..

Ashleigh: (turning around) What is going on??

She runs to a TV to see what is going on and Randy's match has started. She didn't know why he was gone for so long and why he never came back to get his good luck kiss from her. John walked by.

Ashleigh: John!!

John turns and walks over to her

John: what's up?

Ashleigh points to the TV.

Ashleigh: What's going on, first he disappears on me all night, and now he goes off and wrestles.

John: I don't know, all I know, is he was a little stressed about night. That's it!

Ashleigh knew that John was lying he knew something was going on but didn't say a word….she was getting upset that no one was keeping her on the inside.

Ashleigh: You know I am really sick of people just pushing me out. Randy is my husband, don't I have a right to know what is going on?

John looks at her with a little sadness in his eyes. Just then they crowd yelled and broke the inconvertibleness. They look at the TV unknowing watching Randy self distracting. JR did a voice over saying "Randy is not himself"

John: Oh...no!

Ashleigh: What?

John takes off to the ring and runs into a helper person who helps with things back stage. "Sorry." Ashleigh runs after John yelling at him to slow down. John turns...

John: Stay here I will take care of this.

John makes his way out to the ring and starts to yell at Randy, John also get into the ring trying to stop him, telling him to stop and to get out of the ring. Randy doesn't listen to him and still contuse in what he is doing, not flowing the rules that he was supposed to do. About a minute later Ashleigh runs down to the ring and John starts to yell at her to get back to the back stage area, she tells him she doesn't want to she needs to help him. Ashleigh starts to yell at Randy as well, the crowd didn't know what really was going on they thought this was part of the act, unknowingly. Randy won his match, and his music starts to play, and he gets his hand raised. He looks at John and Ashleigh who are worried about him. Ashleigh even had some tears in her eyes. Randy come over to them and told them they should have stayed in the back. John starts to yell back at him that he needs to get out of there and calm down before he does something he will regret. Randy walks to the other side of the ring, his music stops playing and he gets out of the ring and walks over to them. They are close to the ramp. They start to yell at one another, it is so loud that they can't do anything but yell because of it.

Randy: What the hell do guys think you're doing...?

John: You should stop before you do something...

Randy: Like what?

John: I don't know maybe if you continue in this path… I will tell the world your deep dark secret.

((Dishwalla – Collide)Plays in the background))

Randy gets upset and pushes John to the steel steps hard. Ashleigh get pushed to the floor, but not hurt. Randy turns and walks away from them. Ashleigh goes over to John to see if he is ok, and he tells her he is fine. Then she stats to walk to Randy and yells at him and asks him what he was doing why would he hurt his best friend? Ashleigh gets up to him and grabs his arm he turns and pulls away. Ashleigh is stunned at what Randy did. They continue to yell at one another by now John got up and walked up to them. Randy pushes John away and tells him to "get the hell away from me" Randy walks away again but this time Ashleigh gets in front of him and tries to stop him, but just then Randy snaps and puts his hands around her throat and starts to strangle her. You can see the evilness in his eyes. Everyone in the arena starts to yell, and they are not happy. John comes too, and sees what is happening. John never would have thought Randy would go after his wife like that. John runs up and brakes the hold, but a little to late she has become unresponsive. Randy is breathing heavy and stairs are Ashleigh and John at her side trying to wake her up. John called for the doctors to come out there and the refs got Randy to go to the back. They took Ashleigh away on a straighter; John walks beside it holding her hand. Randy gets the cops called on him everyone at the WWE knew that was not supposed to happen and with Ashleigh going to the hospital near death to the hands of her husband. The police asked Randy as to what happened and he didn't answer them. With what was seen out in the arena being that he attempted to kill her, they let him get dressed and the police put him in jail. Ashleigh went to the hospital to get looked at she was still unresponsive and the doctors didn't know if she will make it, they put her though some treatments that worked but with her being so unresponsive for so long they didn't know how much of an effect it will have on her when she wakes up.

((Dishwalla – Collide)Plays in the background))


	4. Chapter 4

Ashleigh came to and she first asked the nurse where is Randy, the nurse didn't know, she called the police to come and talk to her. They came over about a half hour later. They told her what happened and she told them, she doesn't want anything to happen to him. "Send him to rehab or something. But please don't send him to prison" she pleaded. The police knew this wasn't the first time a wife would stick up for her husband.

After about 2 days. Randy was still in jail for what he did. She wanted to him to get help rather then keep him in jail. She went to the police and pleaded with the DA and the police to let him go to rehab. They both agreed to it and now it came to the judge to tell him what will happen, the judge also agreed to a 60 day term of rehab. If he does not for fill his treatment he will have to go to jail for the remaining time to serve. Ashleigh was not at the hearing Randy wanted her there but she didn't want to see him.

(The Fray - Look after You) ((Plays in the background))

As the police walked him to the car that will be taking him home to get his things Ashleigh looked on, she was crying. She loved him and didn't know what to think of him after almost killing her.

The police took Randy home. He was the only one in the home at the time. He let out frustration he broke a vase that had flowers in it, also, he through things. After that he went upstairs and got his things, he was angry, at himself for what he did. He wanted to see Ashleigh one last time but the police would not allow it. On his way out the door he a saw a photo from there wedding day was on the mental and he picked it up and looked at it. Then he let it slip out of his fingers (slow motion) cracking the glass, on his way out the door. The police was there to take him to the airport.

As Randy is now a high profile case the police changed there outfights so no one will know he was being escorted by police also, a lot of people know Randy from the WWE too. They get there ticks and walk to the terminal. About 2 minutes goes by, and Randy and the four police man watching him all get on the plane.

(The Fray - Look after You) FADES TO ((Keep holding on by) ((Plays in the background))

Ashleigh drives up to their house not knowing what Randy did to the house just a few hours ago, she starts to cry a little before she gets out. She gets out and starts to walk up to the fount door. Ashleigh opens the door and sees the mess Randy left. She closes the door and lays her back agents the door and starts to cry again...

Randy is a privet car taking him the rehab center, the center is in the mountains of

Ashleigh walks around looking at the glass she decides to pick it up...

Randy says "Thanks to the driver" and he nods yes, to him. He gets out of the car and looks at the building and takes a deep breath and then starts to walk to the door...

Ashleigh picks up the pillows and sits on the couch looking around...

Randy walks in and tells the receptionist his name is "Randy Orton"

Receptionist: Oh...hi!

Randy nervously smiles

The receptionist puts a bracelet on his left wrist

Randy: What is this for?

Receptionist: So we can identify you.

Randy: Oh...

Receptionist: Come with me...please... ((The receptionist walks Randy to a back room))

((Keep holding on by) ((Ends in the background))

There they go through his things and his body. Three men were waiting for Randy. Everyone gets searched when they first come in so they could take away all the things that weren't appropriate for rehab. Some of the things they took from Randy were his cell phone, mouth wash, pain pills along with other things. They asked Randy, so spread his legs and arms out so they can see if he has anything on his body. There wasn't anything. He waited till they were done looking though his things. They packed it all back up for him and they gave him his bags back. The receptionist took Randy upstairs to his room.

Hinder - Better than Me (plays)

((The moments of the scene is slow, no voices are heard in this part))

Randy walks up to the door and opens it. He goes to the main desk and the lady asks him for his name. We see him say his name. She tells him to follow her into a back room where two guys and the lady goes through his things and they search Randy as well to see if he has any drugs or alcohol on him, or in his things.

They take his mouth wash, his cell phone, two razors, and his bottle of pain pills. They packed his stuff back up for him and Randy went and got it, he wanted his other things too, but they told him he would get them back after his month of treatments was over.

Randy looked tired in the eyes. The lady told him to follow him and they went upstairs. We see his feet, we see him turning his head and seeing the front door, getting farther and farther away from him. She told him the rules, as we didn't hear them we saw she was telling him, Randy just looked around in sadness.

Finally they get to his room. She told him this is his room; he opens the door, to a room with a small one bed, a window and a dresser with a mirror on it. He walks in; the lady has left him by this point.

He puts his things on the bed and starts to go though it, he pulls out some shirts and paints. Then he came across a photo of them at the beach, they are smiling and looking like they are having a good time. Randy turns, starts to smile and puts it in the corner of the mirror. He walks over to the window knowing that he has done wrong and now all he wants to do is get back to his wife.

(Just as the music get faster) he runs out of his room and out the front door, he is running to the edge of the mountain that the rehab place is built on. He continues to run, jumping over rocks, falling trees, holes in the ground. He runs till he gets to the end. He stops suddenly, and he is gasping for breath he hasn't run that fast in a long time. We see what he is looking at, and that is the open air. He drops to the ground, and sits there for some time. He is angry at him self for letting him self get as far as he did, and now all he wants to do is make things right again, so he can see his wife's face one more time.

Hinder - Better than Me (ends)


End file.
